Italian dream
by InSaNtIy-Is-EvErYtHiNg
Summary: sarah move to Italy with her brother atfer her parents death   In Italy will she be able to find love or have to surffer this alone  T rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Italian dream!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight in this story that right goes to Stephanie Mayers.

My Sarah Howson, your average teen long dark brown hair with large ice blue eyes the had flecks of gold in, friends and a loving family until one night, coming home from hanging with my friend, I walk in to my home, my home was your average house two stories a small garden in front it was what every average family wanted, and shouted, "Mum I'm ho…" I cut off walking to the living room there in front of me was my mum lying in a pool of her own blood.

Shocked I started to run through the house "daddy" I called over and over but there was no answer running to my parent's room and stopped again my father dead! In front of me on the bed I collapsed to my knees, I couldn't believe it my parent were dead I had no one left except for my brother, Jake, but he lives in Italy.

Numb, I climb to my feet, slowly i walked back down stair to the phone, calling the police

"Hello what is your emergency?" a kind female voice answers

"Help my parent have been murdered," I sob, my voice cracks tears steaming down my face

"Ok I need you to calm down now tell me where you live"

"Yeah 37 maple road please hurry I need help" I sobbed again

"Its okay honey the police are on the way, ok need you to not touch the bodies and wait outside can you do that for me"

"Yeah" I answered hanging up the phone I walk out side turns and looks at the house, yes house that's what it feels like now empty lifeless shell of what it once was.

Hearing the sirens at the end of the road I turned away from the house thinking my parent, my mum, Mary Howson, a happy loving person who never judge you she loved her family you see, I mum was a orphan and live with one to love for the most part of her life meeting my dad was a dream come true for Mary, Mary was beautiful with long brown hair and large dark brown with golden flecks, soul filled eyes that twinkled with happiness everyday, she was 5,4" and petite.

My dad, Kevin Howson, was one of the best dads in my opinion he worked for a law firm but always had time for his family I was a 'daddies girl' you could say, Kevin was a tall handsome man standing in at 6,11" with messy dark brown almost black hair and ice blue eye that had specks of gold that was only notice able in the sun.

The police had turned up now but I hadn't notice until someone put a hand on my shoulder I jump and turn quickly

"Hey easy there I am officer Paul I know you had a hard day but I need to take you down to the station to ask some questions is that okay"

I nodded unable to answer, it was getting too much, he put a blanket over my shoulder, I hadn't noticed but it must have started raining while I was thinking, he walked me to the cruiser, i turned once more to look at the once happy home,climbing in to the cruiser we were off to the station were they asked the usual you know like the ones you see them ask on TV yeah very stereotypical,so now I am waiting for my brother to come to pick me up, I am going to go live him now that he is the only one I have left, Jake was like our dad he was tall 6'9" a few inches shorter than him, he had my dads hair as well but my mums eyes, medium build but he knows how to fight , he use to have every girl after him now he works as a security guard in Italy for a large security firm called 'Secure Volturi', speak of the devil and he shall appear I thought as I was brought back to the real world by my brother, he had a worried expression on his face.

He was worried that this would start my anxiety back up, you see I have this problem called social anxiety disorder where being in large crowds or traumatic situations where I am forced to socialise makes me have panic attacks.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTER.

(PUSH THE BUTTON)


	2. Chapter 2

**Italian dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves twilight that right goes to Stephanie Mayers

Chapter 2

So here we are sat on a plane heading to Italy, my life has changed so much in such a short space of time, first my parents were killed making me and my brother orphans, now I'm moving to Italy.

We had been flying a few hours now and I was wondering when we were going land, so I lent over and asked my brother

"When do we land?"

Looking at his watch he replied " an hour or so are you sure you're alright?"

" Yeah just a bit shaken up I will be happy when we get off this bloody plane"

"Good I just want you to not get hurt because of this"

After that we didn't talk, that's what I love about my brother, he doesn't have the need to fill silence with useless chatter, we could just be together.

In no time we were landing, getting off the plane and getting my luggage was a nightmare, it was packed, when we finally got outside my brother showed me to his car, it was a 1967 Chevrolet impala in black, he loves this car our father bought it for him and spent a lot of money shipping it over.

I got in the car while my brother put my luggage in the boot and then he got in the car, we set off, it takes about a hour to get to my brother's apartment, it in a town called Volterra.

"Sarah I need to tell you something" he said suddenly

"What?" I asked

"My boss is coming over tonight, I know its last minute but I really need this, is that okay?"

"It's fine Jake but thanks for the heads up"

"Okay, we're nearly there"

Sooner than I thought we were driving through the gates of volterra and driving up to his apartment, pulling up outside, we got my luggage and went inside, it was a loft apartment with the living room, kitchen and dining room all in one then bedrooms and bathrooms coming off.

"Your room is the third one on the right, you have your own bathroom as well, so you have your privacy"

"Is it okay if I go lie down?" My brother nodded and replied

"Try and get some rest I will wake you up when its dinner time"

My room was pale green and had a calming effect I felt right at home, I sat on the bed for a minute thinking then laid down.

I awoke to the sound of voices and suddenly remembered everything that had happened so I was a little lost when I walked in to the living room.

"Sarah, your up, I would like you to meet my boss and his bodyguard, this is Aro and …

There's a cliffy for you, if you like this please review.

(PUSH THE BUTTON) ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Italian Dream**

Chapter 3

Demetri's POV

I turned as I heard footsteps from one of the bedrooms, there stood the most beautiful angel I had ever seen.

"Sarah, your up, I would like you to meet my boss and his bodyguard, this is Aro and Demetri"

"Its nice to meet you" said a voice that sounded like bells

"Yes nice to meet you too" said Aro

"Now that we are acquainted, dinner is ready"

Sarah's POV

"Sarah, your up, I would like you to meet my boss and his bodyguard, this is Aro and Demetri"

In front of me were two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, one was tall with long ebony hair, the other was tall, muscular and had what looked like soft, messy light brown hair.

"Its nice to meet you" I said

"Yes nice to meet you too" Aro, I think his name was, replied

"Now that we are all acquainted, dinner is ready"

The conversation flowed but I don't know what it was about, I was still caught up in my thoughts, quickly the evening was over, I hadn't known this until Aro spoke

"We must be off, it is getting quite late."

"Yes goodnight Aro, Demetri"

"Goodnight Jake, Sarah, it was nice to finally meet"

After that we went to bed.

The next morning, Jake had already left for work and I was eating breakfast wondering what I was going to do today, I decided to go shopping.

Walking around town I walked in to someone I didn't expect to see again, it was Demetri.

"Hello again Sarah" he said was a strong Italian accent

"Hi Demetri its nice to see you again what are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to got some get some coffee and now I am wondering if you care to join me"

"I would love to thank you"

Sorry so short

Surprise Demetri's POV

If you like please review

(PUSH THE BUTTON)


	4. Chapter 4

**Italian dream **

Chapter 4

After a coffee with Demetri, I went back to the apartment, there, at the apartment, was a woman cooking.

"Ermm … who are you and what are you doing in my brothers apartment?"

"Ohh Hi I'm Laura, I'm your brother's girlfriend I live here, I guess your brother didn't mention me, I was supposed to pick you too up from the airport but I was called away to a photo shoot, I'm so sorry for your loss, I just hope that we can be great friends"

"I think we will thank you and my brother seems to be absent minded lately"

"Yes he does"

We started to laugh, it was weird I hadn't laughed like this since I came here, I think I'm going to like it here.

After an amazing meal from Laura I went to bed.

Next morning

I woke in cold sweats: the nightmare I had plagued my mind; red eyes haunted me every time I closed my eyes; he looked so familiar but I could not place him.

Again I found my self wandering the streets of Volterra but this time I was nervous, I felt as though someone was watching, following my every move.

I turned the corner; there in front of me was a man standing in the shadow of the alley; his red eyes staring at me; like the ones in my dream; the same ones! He came forward towards me and bent down into a crouch as if ready to pounce.

After what seem like hours staring in to those red eyes, he pounced, jumped on top me, knocking me to the ground, my head hurt and I started to lose consciousness, then I felt…

There, another cliffy

Please review

**(PUSH THE BUTTON)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Italian dream **

Disclaimer: Don't own anything twilight that right goes to stephenie mayers

Chapter 5

Demetri's POV

In the shadows of Volterra, on my latest mission for Aro

I'm searching the streets for a rogue vampire that has been terrorizing the streets of Volterra.

Walking I came across the scent of a vampire that was unknown to me, I followed it to a dark alley where I caught the scent of Sarah, turning the corner I saw dark figure crouched over Sarah, not checking if anyone saw, I ran vampire speed knocking him off her in to the wall, I stopped to check if Sarah was ok before turning to the vampire.

Running towards him again, reaching out to grab him I was thrown back, I saw his red eyes flash before he ran, looking at Sarah I see that she is unconscious, rushing over to her, I breath a sign of relief that she is fine.

I carry her to volterra castle, meeting Jane at the gate, she looked at me curiously, I shrugged can carried on running, weaving through the corridors I ran through the throne doors and stop in front of the kings, laying Sarah on the ground I stepped up to Aro's throne knelt and held out me hand, Aro absorb my memories.

Please review


End file.
